Bellatrix' Protégé
by BellaLestrange13
Summary: A young man joins the Death Eaters and is given to Bellatrix Lestrange as her new protégé. Will she teach him more than just dark magic? Bellatrix/Voldemort Bellatrix/Rodolphus Bellatrix/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction in English language. I hope you enjoy reading it. Of course I don't own anything (except for Thomas, he's all mine!).

* * *

Bellatrix watched him curiously as he took a seat at the end of the long table, along with several other Death Eaters. She knew he had received his Dark Mark only a few weeks ago. He was merely eighteen years old and she couldn't sense a lot of potential in him, but obviously her master thought differently. He had given him to her as her new protégé. She had been in the service of the Dark Lord for almost 10 years now and had had several young protégés to teach and watch over. Only about 50 percent of them actually made it as Death Eaters. The rest were either killed during training lessons or on missions, or it showed that they were too weak for even the easiest tasks and they were killed by other Death Eaters on Lord Voldemort's command.

She didn't know a lot about the boy yet, except that his name was Thomas and that he had only just finished his last year at Hogwarts. He was a handsome fellow in her eyes. He had mysterious green eyes, fine features that made him look a tad like an aristocrat, and a tall muscled figure with broad shoulders. He looked older than eighteen, but as soon as he opened his mouth, that illusion disappeared. He sounded every bit the young boy he was in her eyes. She still found him fairly fascinating though. He seemed to think the same of her as she had caught him staring whenever he thought she didn't look. Bellatrix knew the effect she had on most men and boys. With twenty-seven, she featured in a lot of fantasies and wet dreams of younger men. However, none of them had a chance. Her husband Rodolphus didn't believe her when she told him she would never sleep around with these 'schoolboys'. He was always jealous. But to be honest, Bellatrix couldn't care less about him. At the beginning of their marriage, their sex had been fantastic. It had been passionate, new and she hadn't had anything to compare it with. That had quickly worn off. She'd become bored with him and soon was looking for a new exciting adventure, which she found in the Dark Lord; although she had to admit he was far more than just an adventure to her. The sex with him was the best she ever had in her life, but he was often too busy, so that their passionate encounters unfortunately were rare occasions.

She was torn away from her thoughts as she saw Thomas laughing at something one of the other young Death Eaters had said and then turning his head in her direction. She kept his stare and, for a short moment, smiled a little. She knew very well that he wanted her, just like all the other boys. She had seen it when using legilimency on him. His little fantasies amused her and she was sure their training lessons would be very interesting.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted when the Dark Lord entered the room and everyone, including her, quickly bowed their head in respect. He took his seat to Bellatrix's left side, at the head of the table. "My Lord," she whispered, greeting him quietly. He ignored her and gave no sign that he had heard her at all.

The meeting wasn't about anything special – Bellatrix had guessed as much when she realised that even the newest members were present. She didn't mind though, as long as she could be close to the Dark Lord. Throughout the whole meeting, she watched him with admiration and fondness, listening carefully to every word he said. She loved the way his "S"s sounded like hissing, almost like a snake, her favourite animal. His voice was incredibly sexy, she thought. It was something she could listen to for hours, hearing him talk, breathe, _moan_... She slowly licked her lips at the thought. Their last encounter had been a few weeks ago and she was desperately longing to feel him again. Having him sitting so close to her during the meeting didn't exactly help either, it only intensified her lust for him. He must have known this, and he certainly loved to torture her this way.

A feeling overcame her, the feeling of being watched by someone. She could definitely feel a pair of eyes on her. Casting a quick glance around the table, she immediately spotted Thomas watching her again. Whereas the Dark Lord had scarcely looked at her throughout the meeting, Thomas seemed to have given her more attention than he had given the Dark Lord. She was used to being watched by men, but right now it irritated her. She would have to talk to her young protégé about the matter.

When the Dark Lord finished the meeting and everyone rose from their seats and left the room, Bellatrix was about to do the same, but her master stopped her. "Bella, Thomas, I'd like a word with you."

"Of course, master," she said, bowing her head.

"I want you to start with your training lessons this evening. You can use the duelling room in the dungeons." He turned to the boy. "Bella will report back to me about your failures and mistakes." He paused for a brief moment, then said: "Don't assume this will be easy. Bella is a very.. _passionate_ tutor, so you better learn quickly and don't disappoint her!"

Bellatrix blushed at his words, not missing the double meaning in them. He considered her for a brief moment, but then turned his back to them. Bellatrix took this as a hint that it was time for them to leave. "Thank you, My Lord" she said and was about to leave through the heavy wooden door with Thomas, when the Dark Lord stopped her.

"Bellatrix, stay behind."

It was an order and of course she would obey. She stopped in her track and couldn't suppress a little smile as she turned around to face him again. He waited until Thomas had left the room and closed the door before he started talking.

* * *

Thomas stood outside the room the meeting had taken place in, and the door had just closed behind him. He felt his body relax slowly as he leaned with his back against the cool brick wall, desperately trying to calm his excitement. He would start his training lessons tonight, with one of the most skilled witches of the century! But it wasn't only that. Bellatrix Lestrange also was one of the sexiest witches he'd ever seen. His school friends, who'd also just become Death Eaters, envied him a lot because he was her new protégé. He'd heard so much about her. She was extremely powerful and dangerous, with prodigious magical skills and a tendency to be quite sadistic; she loved to torture her victims and had been trained by the Dark Lord himself. She was married, but there were rumours amongst the Death Eaters that she was more than just a loyal follower to their master, implying that she served him 'in ways that none of the men could'. It wouldn't surprise him if that was true. She was incredibly beautiful with her pale skin, her big heavy-lidded eyes and her dark curls.

Last week, he had been out with his friends. Of course a lot of drinking was involved, and it hadn't taken long until they were in a very drunk state, talking about women and making stupid bets.

"_Man, you're sush a lucky sod," one of his friends slurred. "You geddo look at that Leshtrange woman aaall the time." _

"_I'd sooo bang her if I was you, Thomash," another one said._

"_We should make a bet," the one of them who probably was the most sober said. "Thomas has to seduce Bellatrix Lestrange. If he fails...he has to tell everyone he's gay! If he succeeds...well, I'll think of something."_

Of course, drunk as he had been, he had accepted the bet. His honour was at stake and he would try to win this bet.

Deep in his thoughts, he jumped when the door next to him was opened. Bellatrix walked out of the room, not noticing him leaning with his back against the wall.

"Madam Lestrange!" he called out after her. She span around, her wand out and pointed at him.

"Good lord, boy! Do you have a death wish?" She lowered her wand. "What are you still doing here? The Dark Lord has excused you half an hour ago. You can't just lurk around here!"

"Sorry. I was in thoughts. "

"Go home. I'll see you this evening at exactly six o'clock for our first training lesson in the dungeons. Don't be late. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Of course not, Madam Lestrange."

"And don't call me that! It's _Mistress_ Lestrange, do you understand, boy?"

"Yes, Mistress Lestrange."

He was very much looking forward to his first training lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and faves! I'm so happy you like my story! Cookies for everyone!

* * *

His steps echoed along the long stone walls in the dungeons of the Dark Lord's manor. It was five minutes to six and Thomas was getting quite nervous. Bellatrix wasn't here yet, something he was glad about at the moment. He would have some minutes to get used to the cold, humid air in the dungeon and to relax his nerves a bit. He walked past the cells, some of them empty and in some he could see people lying on the ground, their bodies either shaking or not moving at all. He took some time to observe them, wondering what they had done. It was starting to get really cold after a while and he was sure it was already past six.

A scream from one of the cells startled him. "Shut up, you filthy scum!" a voice shouted, and suddenly the air was filled with screams of fear from those who were kept prisoners in this dungeon. He turned around and saw Bellatrix approaching him. She was wrapped in a long, black coat which fluttered around her legs and wore high-heeled, black boots.

"They're pathetic. Absolutely _disgusting_. I would love to kill them straightaway, but the Dark Lord surely has other plans for them." She raised her voice a little so that the prisoners could hear her. "But they will die sooner or later!"

He didn't know what to answer, and said the first thing that came to his mind. Something he regretted immediately. "You're late."

Her eyes narrowed at him and she let out a short, high-pitched laugh that sent chills down his spine. He decided he should've better stayed quiet.

"Of course I'm _not_ late. You were just here too early."

He didn't argue with her. It would do him no good to put her in a bad mood before their first training lesson had even started.

"Listen now, boy, I want to make a few things clear to you. You will play by my rules during our training lessons. You will do everything, and I do mean _everything_, I say. I don't know what made you join the Dark Lord, but let me tell you that this isn't some silly kind of game. Should you ever consider or even only _think_ about betraying the Dark Lord, I _will_ find out about it and rip you apart, piece – by – piece. Are we clear on that?"

He swallowed nervously. "Yes, very clear."

Her expression softened. "Very well. Now, tell me what you know about the Dark Arts."

As an answer he basically recited one of his school books, much to Bellatrix' amusement.

"Well, looks like you paid attention at school. It's really such a shame they still don't teach all the good spells at Hogwarts. Hm, good for us. Like you've already said, the Unforgivable Curses play an important part in dark magic. As you are standing here in front of me, I take it you performed the Killing Curse well on the victim the Dark Lord chose for you. But what about the other two curses? Have you ever used them on someone?" she asked him.

"I've used both the Imperius and the Cruciatus Curse on some cats."

"Cats? How cute;" she was mocking him. You do realise that your curses will not have the same effects on humans as they have on cats?"

"Yes, of course I know."

She slapped him hard across the face. It stung badly where her hand had made contact with his face, and as he lifted his hand to his cheek, he could feel a small trickle of blood. Her fingernails were really quite sharp.

"You seem to forget who you're talking to! We're not in Hogwarts and I'm not one of your stupid little friends. You would do good to remember that or you will lose more than just your dignity...if you ever had any, that is."

He could feel his cheeks burn, which had nothing to do with the slap. He wasn't used to being talked to like that, especially not by a woman. At school, he had been the Slytherin prince, but right now he didn't feel like a Death Eater, but like a little boy whose mother was scolding him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, _Mistress _Lestrange!" she corrected him, her face only a few inches away from his. She turned away from him and dropped her coat to the floor. "But I'm not here to teach you manners."

He couldn't help but stare at her perfectly shaped figure and curves that were in all the right places. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight and he hoped to god Bellatrix wouldn't notice.

"Hmm, let's see what you can do with your wand," she said, then giggled naughtily when she realised the double meaning in her words.

"Come here." She pointed to one of the cells and the inmate, who was crouched in a corner, started to shake and cry uncontrollably.

"Nooo, please not me! Please, I'll do anything!" the man screamed.

"Shut up! I have no desire to hear your pathetic cries!" Bellatrix roared and quickly cast a silencing charm in his direction. "Well..." She turned her head and looked expectantly at Thomas who helplessly watched the man in the corner.

"I don't understand, Mistress. What am I supposed to do?" he asked, confused.

She sighed impatiently as though it was perfectly obvious what she wanted him to do. "What do you think? Cast the Unforgivables on him!"

She leaned against the wall, tapping her fingers against the stones. He couldn't move. His mind was completely blank. This was the moment where he was supposed to show her what he was able to do. It hadn't been a problem to cast the Killing Curse in front of the Dark Lord, but with her standing there, he felt like someone had used Petrificus Totalus on him.

"I can't do it," he whispered.

"What do you mean, _you can't do it_?" she asked dangerously. When he didn't answer, she said: "I can show you just _how_ easy it is. Imperio!"

He looked at the man in the corner who was still silently weeping, but he noticed too late that it wasn't him who the spell was aimed at. His own mind became empty, every thought was wiped away. It was an utterly pleasant sensation. In the back of his mind, he could hear a voice from far, far away. _"Torture him! Use the Cruciatus curse on him!" _His hand moved of its own accord to his wand, he saw himself raising it, pointing it at the man and watched a red light erupt from his wand and hit the man. Everything happened so quickly, it seemed like a dream to him. When Bellatrix lifted the spell, he became aware of what had happened, but she gave him no time to relax.

"Do it again! This time without my help. The mudblood deserves it!"

Thomas practically screamed the curse at the man. He wanted to impress Bellatrix, didn't want to look weak anymore. "CRUCIO!"

The whole power of his curse hit the mudblood right in his chest, and had he been able to scream, they surely would've heard a blood curdling scream escape from his lips.

"More!" Bellatrix shouted, hardly able to hide the delight in her voice. "Come on_, break him_!"

He cast the curse again and again until the man didn't move anymore. Had he killed him?

"Is he...dead?"

Bellatrix went over to their victim, kicked him in the side and turned him around with her foot, so that Thomas could see his face. A trickle of blood came out of his mouth and his eyes were rolled back. It was answer enough for Thomas.

"Well done. And I thought you were useless," Bellatrix said and he blushed.

"Thank you, Mistress Lestrange."

"Ha, and it seems you _do_ have some manners after all!" She considered him briefly, her eyes moving from his tense face to his chest that was raising and falling quickly with every breath he took, and lower. Her lips parted slightly. He was more than glad his previous little 'problem' wasn't visible anymore.

"I think you deserve a break. I would suggest we go upstairs to the parlour and you tell me a bit about yourself."

"I would love to, Mistress Lestrange."

She gave him an approving smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the comments and faves and follows! Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I don't have a lot of time to write at the moment. I think chapters will be posted about every 2 weeks.

* * *

"Would you like some wine?"

They were sitting on a sofa in the grand parlour of the manor. Bellatrix had taken off her shoes and put her feet up on one of the old toile chairs. Her head was tipped back, her eyes closed. The way the candle light illuminated her face made her look exquisite. She reminded him a bit of a vampire.

"No, thank you, no wine for me, Mistress Lestrange," he answered. He would be so embarrassed if he got drunk, and he knew it wouldn't take much alcohol.

"Shame. It's the best wine you can get." She snapped her fingers and a wine carafe appeared out of nowhere. She poured herself a glass and took several big sips, savouring each of them. A small drop of wine escaped her mouth, but her tongue was quick enough to catch it before it ran down her chin. She slowly licked her lips and knew that he watched her, completely fascinated.

"Are you sure you don't want any? You're the first young man I know who doesn't drink. Not that I know a lot of young men..." She winked at him.

"No really, thank you, Mistress Lestrange."

Silence descended over the room again. "You don't talk much, do you?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'm a bit shy in the company of women as beautiful as you are." He himself was shocked by his answer. His cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Bellatrix didn't seem surprised at all. Instead, she knowingly smirked at him. She didn't plan to give in to his schoolboy lust, he was far below her usual standard – after all she was sleeping with the Dark Lord. However she thought it could be fun to keep him around, play a little with him, just to see how far she could push him...

"Thank you. I get that a lot. You shouldn't let my husband hear that though. He's terribly jealous." She grinned. "Anyway, do something to entertain me. If I get bored, we may need to go down to the dungeon again..."

"E-Entertain you? In what..way?" He looked so nervous and had blushed so furiously that it was difficult for Bellatrix not to laugh out loud. She asked herself how difficult it would be to make him become a real Death Eater. He was so young, so innocent.

"Well, tell me something about yourself. What made you join us? What do you think about the Dark Lord?" she asked.

He gulped. What did he think about the Dark Lord? Was it a trick question and everything he said would be used against him? He couldn't possibly tell her just how scary he thought their master was. She'd definitely let _him_ know.

"He is a very...interesting man," he answered eventually, hoping his answer would satisfy her.

"That he is. Very fascinating, don't you think? He can truly change the world and finally put those mudbloods into their place. It's about time! You should see him when he's killing someone...it's like art. I guess that's why it's called the Dark Arts. You will understand as soon as you've been on your first mission with us. It's the _best_ feeling to have them at your mercy, believe me. I can still remember my first mission. It was only the Dark Lord and me, and we made those muggles scream so beautifully for us as we slashed them open. That feeling when you're covered in blood, so fresh and warm..."

She stared off into space, deeply lost in memories of her first mission. She of course didn't tell him what had happened afterwards. The reward for her first successful mission had been very _pleasurable_. Her master had ensured that it was.

"Are you not feeling well? You look quite pale."

He didn't need to look in a mirror to know that he looked exactly like he felt – very sick.

"Everything's all right," he said in a shaking voice. He didn't look forward to his first mission at all, especially not if the Dark Lord and she would be present. He would kill a muggle or a mudblood with a simple Avada Kedavra, but slashing them open was a bit extreme and really disgusting.

"If you say so. Tell me more," she demanded. "How was Hogwarts? I take it you were a Slytherin too?"

He was getting quite uncomfortable. What was the purpose of her asking him all these questions? Has the Dark Lord told her to?

"It's got nothing to do with the Dark Lord. I'm simply curious. After all, I do have to know a bit about my protégés, don't I?"

"Oh...of course, Mistress Lestrange." Did she just read his mind? He'd read about legilimency in a book he had stolen from the restricted section of Hogwarts' library. It all had sounded very complicated to learn and perform, but of course Bellatrix would know how to use it.

"Your thoughts are quite amusing, boy. The mind is a complex little thing, but it can be tricked and read and broken so easily. You should learn how to close yours, or it'll be an open book for some of us. Of course you're not allowed to hide your thoughts from our master, but I highly doubt you'd ever be able to do that anyway. Now answer my question." She took another sip of wine from her glass.

"Yes, I indeed was a Slytherin."

"All the best people are," she said. "They're the only normal people in Hogwarts, especially since _Dumbledore_ is headmaster." She spit out his name like it was venom, her voice dripping with hate. "He's such a muggle-loving fool! How many mudbloods were there? Hundreds?"

"Too many," he answered. He himself was a half-blood. His father was a pureblood and his mother a half-blood, but both his parents hated muggles and mudbloods and believed in pureblood supremacy.

"There are _always_ too many mudbloods, and that's what we're going to change." Bellatrix shifted in her seat and pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders so that they were exposed. She snapped her fingers and pointed at a spot behind her. "Come here, boy. I feel a little tense and need a massage."

He could so easily be manipulated into doing what she wanted. He almost fell over his own feet because he was so excited to be allowed to massage her shoulders. When he was behind her and his fingers touched her bare shoulders, she couldn't help but close her eyes and look like the cat that got the cream. Neither of them heard the footsteps that were coming closer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bellatrix! _What_ do you think you're doing?"

She really hadn't heard him approaching the room and opening the door. Suddenly hearing his voice so close to her made her jump. Her eyes, which had been closed before, were now wide open, staring at the Dark Lord himself in fear.

"My Lord! I'm terribly sorry, I didn't hear you!"

She pushed Thomas' hands off her shoulders and fell down on her knees in front of her master. She hadn't expected him to even be home. Usually he was outside on business and didn't return until late evening.

"I didn't know you were planning to train the boy in my parlour."

His eyes flashed dangerously. She stared up at him, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"We were just – I mean, I didn't – It was just a break from training lessons. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, my Lord. It won't happen again."

"A break?" He strode past her, his cloak swishing around his feet, and looked at Thomas. "Tell me, Bellatrix, did _you_ ever get a _break_ from your training lessons?"

"I – no, I didn't, my Lord," she answered.

He continued to look at Thomas who was almost shivering with fear. Great, he'd been a Death Eater for only a little over a month and already he'd done something to anger the Dark Lord.

"Leave us," he ordered the boy and Thomas was glad he did. He rushed past the Dark Lord and, with one last glance towards Bellatrix, quickly left the room. The silence that followed was unnerving. The Dark Lord slowly walked around her like a predator would circle its prey.

"My Lord, it really wasn't what it looked like."

His high-pitched laugh echoed around the room.

"Tell me, little Bellatrix, what do you think it looked like to me?"

He was playing with her, she knew it, but she wasn't quite sure if she'd be able to enjoy this game. He loved to mess with her mind.

"Like I said, we were merely ta-taking a break."

"It didn't look like a mere break though."

He sat down on the couch that had previously been occupied by her and Thomas, and with a wave of his wand the wine carafe and the glass disappeared. "Get up! And stop sounding so pathetic."

She hurried to get up from the floor, almost stumbling over her feet and falling over again, much to her master's amusement. He indicated her to sit down next to him.

"May I remind you again that it is not your task to take advantage of the boy. I'll make this _very_ clear for you. I chose you to train him because I know you can get him to show his full potential, because you're one of the best in my ranks. And you will not waste your own or his potential by seducing him."

Bella blushed a deep shade of red.

"I really wasn't planning on seducing him, master! I was only...playing with him."

A hint of an amused smirk played around his lips. His voice however remained as cold and harsh as before. "You are not to _play_ with him again, Bellatrix. I hope I've made that clear."

"Yes, My Lord, very."

"Very well. And now come closer. I've had a stressful day and I thought you'd be able to make me feel a bit better."

Her eyes lit up and a tingling sensation went through her body just thinking about what was going to happen. She hadn't been with her Lord for two weeks and she had anticipated this moment ever since. In the back of her mind she was confused how easily the Dark Lord had forgiven her, but these thoughts were quickly forgotten as she moved closer to him, so her body was pressed up against him. She leaned forward in order to give him a passionate kiss, but he pushed her head away, downwards..

"Today is for _my_ pleasure, Bella, not yours. You do need a punishment after all."

She whimpered frustratedly. He knew exactly how to punish her – by denying her what she most graved for, wanted and needed. Her husband wasn't bad in bed, and they slept together quite often, but he simply couldn't compare with the Dark Lord. He was too _gentle_, whereas her Lord had her screaming in pleasure with every thrust. He was the only man who could truly satisfy her. And he knew that.

"Surely I don't need to give you instructions, Bella? Don't disappoint me again."

She nervously bit her lip. She didn't feel very comfortable in such a submissive position, not even with her Lord. It wasn't in her nature to submit herself to a man, but with _him_, she'd have to...

She slipped her hand inside his robes and started to slowly stroke him while submissively glancing up at his face. He looked down at her with his cold, grey eyes, not showing any emotions, but eventually he let out a little sigh as her motions picked up.

"Take me inside your mouth!" he ordered and Bellatrix obeyed. She slowly licked her lips before she wrapped her mouth around him, taking almost all of him inside. The Dark Lord grabbed her head with one hand and forced her to let him in even further, his breathing speeding up. Although he still kept a straight face, Bellatrix knew how much pleasure this was giving him, having her in such a submissive position, her mouth wrapped around him. His hips bucked forward and he started to thrust inside her mouth. Bellatrix whimpered. She could feel herself getting wet and would've loved to do something about the throbbing ache between her legs. It was getting quite painful, but the Dark Lord had made it clear that this time she wasn't getting her release, as it was only for his pleasure. His breathing was getting faster and heavier and she knew he was close to his orgasm. "Bella," he sighed. Hearing him say her name in such a state of pleasure was almost too much for Bellatrix. She couldn't keep herself from letting out a small moan, and the vibration it caused on his cock, was what sent the Dark Lord over the edge. He grabbed the armrest of the couch and looked straight into Bellatrix' eyes, silently spilling into her mouth. Bellatrix eagerly swallowed every drop of him until the Dark Lord finally collapsed onto the couch. Bellatrix was still on her knees, her body screaming for release, but the Dark Lord dismissed her: "Leave now, Bellatrix. I don't need you "

"Of course, my Lord."

When she got up, the aching between her legs got even worse, and as she left the building, she hoped Rodolphus would be home...


End file.
